Kamigami no Omoide!
by Blue H. Elric
Summary: Por ver a tu padre harías lo que fuese, y si tenías que invocar al dios de la muerte para eso... lo harías. Un paseo por el inframundo sonaba mal, pero te esforzarías. Aunque la cosa no iba a acabar precisamente bien.../Esto es un personaje x lector, en cada capitulo irá cambiando el personaje :) ¡Pasen y lean! Capítulo dos UP!: HadesxLectora
1. Chapter 1

¡Muy buenas! Aquí Blue con otro intento de fic :'D

Esta idea se me ocurrió... porque sí (?) no sé, me gusta mucho Kamigami no asobi y dije ''QUIERO UN LECTOR X PERSONAJE BLA BLA BLA'' Así que... decid hacerlo yo :P No sé cuantos caps tendrá, pero abarcará cada uno de los personajes (si es que mi mente da para eso).

Acepto sugerencias e ideas para los one-shots que serán cada capitulo... ¿o debería llamarlos drabbles D:? no zhe

Advertencia: Esto es un personajexlector. (nada más que añadir xP). Cada cap tendrá una historia diferente, pueden ser AU.

Aclaraciones: Cuando aparezca un _ es tu nombre ;) el apellido que salga me lo invento yo :D

Bien, ¡Primer cap -redoble de tambores- TAKERU! Porque puedo y es el único del que se me ocurría algo :) Tal vez el siguiente sea Loki, yo que se xD

¡A leer :D!

* * *

Cuando eras una niña ibas siempre a ver como tu padre salía a la mar, emocionada y orgullosa de él ya que él era pescador. Siempre ibas al puerto ya bien entrada la noche, para, por lo menos, intentar vez como el barco de tu padre iba creciendo hasta no ser solo un puntito en el horizonte.

Para ti, el mar era algo místico. ¿De dónde salían tantos peces? ¿Y las conchas tan preciosas que tu padre a veces te traía? ¿Acaso aquel montón de agua salada no tenía límites? Aquellas eran las preguntas que le rondaban por la cabeza a ti a los seis años. Te encantaba aquel lugar.

Y claro, siendo japonesa, procurabas rezarle al dios del mar para que tu padre regresara sano y salvo. Casi siempre funcionaba.

Pero, cuando tu padre salió a pescar al amanecer, y no volvió más, el océano perdió su encanto para ti. Ahora lo veías como un monstruo sin corazón, caprichoso, que hacía lo que quería con las vidas de las personas. Y si sonaba muy filosófico poco te importaba.

Tu madre vio como crecías y tu odio al océano no se disipaba, rechazando las invitaciones de tus amigos para ir a la playa, o para celebrar alguna fiesta allí.

Pero claro, la vida y el destino hacen lo que les da la gana.

O mejor dicho, Zeus hacía lo que le daba la gana.

¿¡Por qué demonios precisamente _tú_ habías terminado en un instituto repleto de dioses?! ¡Y encima cada dios era más peculiar!

Y, irónicamente, tu ''queridísimo'' dios del mar -nótese el sarcasmo- también estaba allí.

Bueno, allí te encontrabas tú, con un humor de perros, intentando prestar atención a las clases del dios egipcio, Thot. De mitología entendías poco, así que no tenías ni la más remota idea de quien era.

–Bien, para este tema, no haremos examen. –explicó Thot y la emoción recorrió a los estudiantes, creyendo que se iban a librar del suplicio que era estudiar. –Pero. –las sonrisas se borraron. –Tendréis que hacer una investigación. Podréis usar el libro como referencia.

Suspiraste y un aura de depresión se apoderó de ti. Con lo que te había costado que todos asistiesen a clases... ¿ahora mandaba un trabajo? Allí no te daban un descanso.

–Haréis la investigación por grupos que yo diré. Bien, Apollo Agana Belea con Baldr Hringhorni.

–¡Yay! ¡Bal-Bal, esforcemonos! –Thot le mandó una mirada asesina, haciéndolo callar. El dios egipcio siguió con la lista y tu seguías en tu mundo, hasta que no oyeras tu nombre no ibas a reaccionar por lo cual...

–Satsuki _ junto a Susanoo Totsuka Takeru. –dijo Thot y tu saliste de tus ensoñaciones.

–Espere, ¿¡qué?! –gritaste, poniéndote en pie.

–¿Algún problema, Satsuki? –dijo fríamente el dios, mirándote con enfado.

–Um... pues sí Thot-sama. ¿No podría cambiarme de pareja? Lo haría con cualquier persona. –rogaste, intentando cambiar tu suerte. La mirada del hombre decía lo contrario.

–¿Huh? ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo, niña?

–Bastantes. –tu tono cambio a uno de puro odio, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

–¿¡Cómo has dicho?! –gritó el dios del mar, levantandose de su sitio. Tú lo mirabas sin inmutarte, no te gustaban las peleas pero tu odio hacia él le ganaba a tu parte pacifica.

–Lo que has oído, idiota.

–Satsuki _ –dijo Thot, pegando un manotazo en su mesa. –Salga inmediatamente al pasillo.

Suspiraste y le mandaste una mirada de odio a Takeru, quien parecía sentir lo mismo. Te levantaste y seguiste a Thot, quien te arrinconó en la pared, impidiéndote el escape con su brazo.

–Vas a hacer el trabajo con Totsuka quieras o no.

–Pe-pero Thot-sama...

–No cuestiones mi autoridad, Satsuki. –sentenció Thot, liberándote y yéndose a paso regio por el pasillo.

 **.0.0.0.**

No querías hacer el trabajo con él, eso estaba claro, pero debías sacar una buena nota. Debías dar ejemplo.

Y por eso, pensabas intentar dejar de lado tu odio -cosa nada fácil- e ir a ver al idiota. Pero lo último que te esperabas era que el se presentase en tu habitación.

–Tenemos que hacer el trabajo, niña. –dijo él, serio, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–Lo sé muy bien, idiota. Y tengo un nombre.

–¿¡A quién llamas idiota?!

–¿¡A quién más le estoy hablando?! –gritaste a tu vez, encarándolo. Los espíritus que pasaban por allí podrían jurar -si es que podían hacer siquiera eso- que unas chispitas salían de vuestros ojos y chocaban.

–Tsk...

–Escucha. –dijiste tú, inspirando muy hondo. Debías relajarte. –Podemos hacerlo en la biblioteca. Allí hay mucha información. –el chico aceptó con un gruñido, te dedicó una última mirada seria y se marchó. Tch, te costaría llevarte bien con aquel estúpido.

 **.0.0.0.**

–¿De qué lugar haremos la investigación? –preguntaste con tranquilidad, mientras observaba lo incómodo que se veía el dios del mar en aquel lugar. Parecía que tanto silencio lo ponía nervioso.

–Hagamoslo del mar. –dijo él, decidido. Un tic apareció en tu ceja.

–Ni de coña. Yo digo que la montaña.

–¿Huh? ¿Y por qué? La montaña es aburrida. –contradijo Takeru, frunciendo el ceño.

–El mar es horrible. –dijiste tú, imitándolo.

–En la montaña puedes perderte.

–En el mar te puedes morir.

–En la montaña también, ¿sabes?

–Tch. Dejémoslo en empate. –gruñiste, dejándote caer en la silla con los brazos cruzados.

–Echemoslo a suertes. –dijo Takeru, sin dejar su cara de mal humor.

–Hm... de acuerdo. –aceptaste, sacando una moneda de tu bolsillo. –¿Cara o cruz?

–¿Cara o... que? ¿Qué demonios es eso? –preguntó el chico, con cara de confusión extrema.

–Ay la madre que... ¿Los dioses no lo hacíais así? –Takeru alzó una ceja y tú suspiraste. –Esto es cara. –le enseñaste un lado de la moneda. –Y esto es cruz. –le enseñaste el otro. –Si yo elijo cara y sale cara, gano yo. Si ocurre lo contrario ganas tú, ¿lo pillas?

–Um... sí.

–¿Entonces? ¿Cara o cruz? –preguntaste de nuevo, impacientandote.

–Eh... cara.

–Vale, entonces yo cruz. –lanzaste la moneda hacia arriba y la cogiste al vuelo, mientras que el dios miraba con interés. Tú simplemente rezabas para que saliese cruz.

Abriste la mano y...

 **.0.0.0.**

Bufaste por séptima vez mientras caminabas por el bosque acompañada de Takeru, quien te sonreía con superioridad cada dos por tres.

–No puedo creer que saliese cara.

–Tengo mucha suerte, niña. –dijo el peli-azul, con una sonrisa. Tú simplemente frunciste aún más el ceño.

–Lo que tú digas pesado. –gruñiste, apretando el paso. –Cuanto antes acabemos mejor.

–¿Por qué me odias tanto? –preguntó Takeru con seriedad, de repente. Tú te giraste con sorpresa.

–... yo odio el mar. –dijiste tú, divisando a lo lejos la playa. Un escalofrío recorrió tu espalda.

–Eso no es ningún motivo para que-

–Eres el dios del mar ¿no? Es irónico. Te rezaba todos los días para que mi padre estuviese a salvo. Parece que tuvo el efecto contrario.

–...muchas personas han perdido su vida en el mar. –dijo él, serio.

–¿No me digas? Gracias por decir lo obvio. –dijiste tú, sarcástica. Él frunció aún más el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

Llegasteis a la playa sin decir nada, y tú observaste el mar en calma. Hacía años que no contemplabas aquella vista. Era bonita sí, pero aún así el océano era malo.

–Ter-terminemos cuanto antes. –tartamudeaste tú, intentando calmar tu temblor.

–O-oye, ¿te pasa algo? –preguntó Takeru, con una gotita en la cabeza. Parecías un flan.

–No. E-estoy bi-bien. Em-empecemos.

–¿Seguro? N-no te ves muy bien. –volvió a señalar el dios, viendo tu cara pálida. Parece que tu odio también era... pánico.

–Estoy per-perfectamen-

 **FLASH**

Un rayo iluminó toda la playa. Las nubes se arremolinaron en el mar y las olas se embravecieron. Tú contemplabas todo esto horrorizada.

–Vaya tormenta... Será mejor que nos vayamos, niña.

–N-n-no... el ma-mar...

–Eh... ¿Niña? ¡O-oye! ¡Satsuki! –te llamó por tu apellido y todo, pero no reaccionabas. Seguías mirando la tormenta con horror, abrazándote a ti misma, temblando, pálida como la nieve.

–Voy a morir. Vo-voy a morir... –decías, casi delirando.

–¡¿Cómo que te vas a morir?! ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa?! –te gritaba, cogiéndote de los hombros.

–E-el mar... mi pa-padre... –los ojos se te aguaban y Takeru se desesperaba, no sabía como sacarte de tu shock. Ni siquiera sabía que estabas en shock, lo que lo desesperaba aún más.

–¡Oye! ¡_! ¡Reacciona! ¡E-estoy aquí, así que no te va a pasar nada! –te dijo, zarandeándote. No era muy delicado que digamos, pero algo te sirvió para espabilarte.

–Ta-Takeru... sa-sacame de aquí... por fa-favor. –te abrazaste a él, sonrojándolo hasta las orejas. Hombre, el pobre no entendía ni media de lo que te pasaba, pero aún así...

–¡Si eso te sirve para volver a la normalidad, de acuerdo! –...lo hizo.

Te cogió en brazos como pudo -sin poder evitar un notorio sonrojo- y se fue corriendo. No parabas de temblar y te agarrabas a él como si fuese lo último que tenías que hacer en la vida.

Lo último que recordabas antes de desmayarte por el cúmulo de cosas que te pasaban, era la voz del dios del mar, con un tono preocupado, que te decía que no pasaba nada, que te calmases.

 **.0.0.0.**

Abriste los ojos con pesadez, mientras gruñías por tu persistente dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado?

Te incorporaste en una cama que no conocías de nada, en una habitación que no sabías cual era. Lo único que conocías era al chico de pelo azul que dormía cruzado de brazos en una silla.

–Oh, al fin despiertas, maldita sea. –dijo una voz. Una mujer de pelo rojo fuego y ojos felinos te miraba con molestia, con un par de folios en las manos.

–Um... ¿Dónde estoy?

–En la enfermería, niña. Este estúpido te trajo ayer desmayada. Me dijo que empezaste a decir cosas sin sentido sobre el mar. ¿Un trauma tal vez? –dijo la mujer, sin ninguna pizca de delicadeza.

–Supongo... ¿Quién es usted?

–Me alegra que preguntes. –dijo ella, orgullosa, enseñando sus afiladísimos dientes. –Soy Sejmet La Destructora, La Poderosa, La Dama del terror, La-

–Es usted muchas cosas, ¿no? –Sejmet te fulminó con la mirada.

–No me interrumpas, niñata. Tsk, soy Sejmet diosa egipcia de la guerra. También de la medicina.

–Vaya combinación. –dijiste con media sonrisa.

–Sé que estas encantada de conocerme, no me lo digas. –te dijo ella, orgullosa. Tú la mirabas con una gotita en la cabeza. –Ahora si me disculpas, gracias a Zeus, tengo un montón de cosas aburridas que hacer. ¡Lo que daría yo por un poco de sangre...! –decía ella, mientras salía. Duh, aquello había sido un poco traumante para ti.

Olvidando la aparición de una diosa bastante extraña, miraste con detenimiento a Takeru. El chico dormía profundamente en una postura bastante incómoda. Lo miraste con diversión y ternura.

Tal vez el dios del mar no era tan malo como el océano, como tú siempre habías pensado.

EXTRA

–Um... –Takeru abrió un ojo con pereza... encontrándose tu cama vacía. Se levantó de golpe, asustado. ¿Te habría dado otro ataque y...?

–Ah... ¿Totsuka-san? –dijiste tú, entrando por la puerta con una bandeja de comida.

–¿_...? –murmuró él, sorprendido. Tú lo miraste con una sonrisa burlona.

–¿Are? ¿Qué son esas confianzas, Totsuka-san?

–¿¡CÓMO!? ¡T-tú me llamaste Takeru! –acusó el dios del mar, señalándote.

–¿Ah sí~? Yo no recuerdo nada de eso. –dijiste tú, con una risilla.

–¡No me líes, niña!

–Por cierto. –empezaste a decir, dejando la bandeja en la mesa. –Esto es para ti como agradecimiento.

–Ah... gracias, mujer no tenías que-

–Ah y mientras dormías se te caía la baba. Ten un poco más de cuidado, Totsuka-san.

–...¿Ah...? ¿¡QUÉ?! ¿¡PO-POR QUÉ NO ME LO HAS DICHO?!

* * *

Ta-chan! Ahí dejo el primer cap de este fic que no se como de largo será :'D

Espero que os haya gustado, si es asi, dejadme un review con vuestra opinión, me anima a escribir.

Sin más que decir, me despido (n_n)7

- _Blue_


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Siento mucho el retraso u-u pero la inspiración no me visitaba D:

Muchas gracias por leer, sobre todo a Janny y kirara213 por comentar, pensaba que nadie comentaría ni leería esto :'D y por encima de todo... gracias a mi nee-chan por darme ideillas (al final no lo cambié así que... no me surrahes D: y vamo a calmarno xD)

Hoy toca... -redoble de tambores-... el dios de la muerte griego... HADES! El seme supremo por excelencia (?)

ADVERTENCIAS: AU, invocaciones casi satánicas, fantasmas, dioses buenorros, paseos por el inframundo y muchos feels

Bueno, bueno... sin más dilación ¡A leer!

* * *

Respiraste hondo, intentando calmarte. Si tu difunto padre viese lo que estabas a punto de hacer no lo aprobaría, pero con tal de verlo una vez más harías lo que fuese.

Sí, estabas a puntito de invocar al dios de la muerte, Plutón. Si alguno de tus compatriotas romanos se enterase de el ritual que ibas a llevar a cabo, te mandarían a la cárcel. Aunque, bueno, nada aseguraba que saliese bien. Aún así tú tenías confianza.

Te situaste justo en el centro del círculo de velas que habías preparado con antelación, arrodillándote y juntando las manos. Entonces, procediste a convocarlo.

–Dios de la muerte, Plutón... por favor, acude a mi llamada. –susurraste, intentando calmar tu temblor, mientras cogías un cuchillo y te hacías un pequeño corte en el dedo, dejando que una gota de sangre cayese al suelo.

Y esperaste pacientemente ...pero no pasó nada.

–¿Qué...? ¿Por qué no funciona? Lo he cumplido todo al pie de la letra no puede ser qu- – Una luz morada te cegó, haciéndote que te protegieras los ojos instintivamente con los brazos.

Cuándo al fin el brillo cesó y tus ojos pudieron ver correctamente de nuevo...

–¿Por qué me has llamado, humana? –preguntó el hombre que había aparecido de la nada. Tú lo miraste con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo. Tenía el pelo verde oscuro y vestía de negro. Uno de sus ojos no era para nada normal. Tenía el iris rojo y lo que debería haber sido blanco... negro. Imponía mucho.

–Y-yo... –tartamudeaste. Diablos, ¿Quién te iba a decir que la muerte era un hombre así de _guapo_? Porque dioses, si aquel era Plutón ya sabías de donde venía el cumplido de ''Pareces un dios''.

–...No debo estar aquí. Traeré la desgracia. –dijo el dios, mirándote fijamente.

–¡Ah, lo siento! Um... usted es... ¿Plutón? –preguntaste. Quien sabe, a lo mejor era el dios equivocado...

–¿Plutón...? Ah... supongo que estamos en lo que llamáis ''Roma''. Soy Plutón, pero también soy conocido como Hades. –explicó, sin inmutarse.

–En-entiendo... –ah... demonios. ¿Realmente te habías equivocado de dios? Bueno... era el dios de la muerte ¿no?. –Em... Hades-sama... le he llamado para pedirle un favor.

–...¿Un favor? Parece que no debí acudir a tu llamada. Debo retirarme. –dijo Hades, dándosela la vuelta, aumentando su nivel de seriedad.

–¡NO! ¡Por favor Hades-sama, es importante! –él te miró de reojo. –Yo... necesito ver a mi padre una vez más.

–No puedo traer a un fantasma al mundo humano. Ahora debo irme. –volvió a negar. Tú lo miraste con desesperación.

–¡Se lo suplico! ¡Necesito verle! –volviste a exclamar, poniéndote de pie. Maldita sea, tenías a un dios delante de ti, no ibas a dejarle ir sin más.

–Eres terca... Si tanto deseas verle deberás venir conmigo al inframundo.

–¿Al... inframundo?

–El mundo de los muertos. –asintió Hades y tú tragaste saliva.

–D-de acuerdo... Lo haré. –accediste tú, con decisión. El dios suspiró y te miró con el ceño fruncido.

–El inframundo es algo peligroso. Si hablas con cualquier otro fantasma que no sea tu padre te quedarás encerrada para siempre. –explicó, haciéndote palidecer. –¿Aún así deseas venir?

–Uh... S-sí. Me decidí a verle costase lo que costase. –dijiste, mirándolo fijamente.

Hades volvió a suspirar. De veras que nunca entendería a los humanos. ¿Tenían instintos suicidas? Porque todos eran iguales. O a lo mejor era lo que ellos llamaban ''determinación''.

–Entiendo. Entonces... –de nuevo, la luz morada invadió la habitación, mientras tú te sobresaltabas. No te lo habías esperado. Cerraste los ojos y esperaste a que cesase. Cuando paró y abriste los ojos, descubriste como era el inframundo. Era una cueva subterránea oscura y lúgubre. Podías jurar que oías los lamentos de las personas. Un escalofrío te recorrió la columna. Aquel lugar era peor de lo que te esperabas.

–Hades-sama, ¿Por dónde-?

Tu miedo aumentó cuando descubriste que Hades se había ido. Oh, genial. Estabas completamente sola en el mundo de los muertos.

– _No te asustes. –_ escuchaste. Aquella era la voz del dios, pero no estaba por ningún lado. De hecho, la voz se oía desde todas partes.

–¿Ha-Hades-sama...?

– _No puedo guiarte hasta tu padre o te traeré la desgracia. No debes acercarte a mi._

–¿¡Pero entonces como lo voy a encontrar?! –gritaste, desesperada.

– _Lo encontrarás. Tienes un vínculo fuerte con él. Buena suerte. Y recuerda... no hables con ningún otro fantasma._

Y entonces la voz cesó. No gritaste de enfado porque aquello era territorio desconocido que si no, Hades habría descubierto lo mejorcito de tu vocabulario.

Empezaste a caminar, refunfuñando para ti misma. Para empezar, ¿qué era eso de ''te traeré la desgracia''? Sí, vale, era el dios de la muerte, pero eso no explicaba nada. ¿¡Y que clase de dios que se respete deja a una humana vagando sola por el inframundo?! Tu imagen de los dioses se transformó un poquito. Vale, Hades era guapísimo (el hombre más guapo que habías visto en la vida) pero raro. ¿Todos los dioses eran así?

–¿_? ¿¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! –escuchaste, sacándote de tus pensamientos. Alzaste la cabeza, encontrandote con la figura brillante de tu padre.

–¡PAPÁ! –gritaste con felicidad, corriendo para ir a abrazarlo.

–¡Cuidado...!

Cuando te lanzaste para abrazarlo... lo atravesaste como si nada, tropezándote, y acabaste besando el suelo.

–Auch...

–Hija, ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir aquí? –suspiró tu padre, mientras te levantabas.

–Quería verte... una última vez. –dijiste tú, mirándolo con cariño y tristeza. El golpe había dolido, pero te había dolido más no poder tocarlo.

–Ya veo... ¿Te va bien?

–Perfectamente. Ya... me he acostumbrado a vivir sola... –comentaste, con un poco de tristeza. Tu padre te miró con cariño.

–Me alegro mucho... tienes que seguir adelante ¿de acuerdo? –asentiste, conteniendo tus lágrimas. La muerte de tu padre había sido tan repentina que no te había dado tiempo a despedirte correctamente de él, cosa que lamentabas más que nada. Tu madre lo había seguido al más allá poco tiempo después.

–Por lo que veo... mamá llegó al cielo. –tu padre te dedicó una mirada aún más triste.

–Sí, ella murió sin arrepentimientos... ojalá pudiese encontrarme con ella.

–Pero entonces ¿Por qué tú sigues aquí?

–Porque me arrepentía de haberos dejado solas. –explicó él, mientras el brillo que desprendía su alma aumentaba más y más.

–¿Qué...?

–Parece que es hora de irme. –dijo tu padre, con una risilla. –Gracias por venir a verme, _

–¿¡Qué?! ¿¡A dónde vas!? –gritaste, desesperada.

–Voy con tu madre. Cuidate, hija. –dijo por último, mientra desaparecía con una sonrisa. Tú te quedaste mirando, con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Había servido el venir a verlo? Sí, totalmente. Ahora tu padre descansaba en paz... al fin.

–Veo que ya has terminado. –dijo una voz a tus espaldas. Te sobresaltaste y te giraste rápidamente.

–¿Ha-Hades-sama...? –dijiste, mirándolo con sorpresa. Te limpiaste los ojos rápidamente. –S-sí... muchas gracias.

–...te llevaré a la salida. –dijo él, sin mostrar ninguna emoción, girándose y comenzando a caminar.

Lo seguiste en silencio, sin saber que decir. Hombre, ¿quien iba a entablar una conversación con un dios? No ibas a ir tan feliz y decirle, ''Qué buen tiempo hace''. Principalmente porque estaban bajo tierra -o eso creías- y el lugar era tan lúgubre que dudabas si fuera un buen clima.

–Gracias. –dijo de repente el dios.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

–Por ayudar a ese espíritu a llegar al más allá. La mayoría se quedan aquí para siempre. –expicó, sin mirarte.

–Ah... bu-bueno... ¿D-de nada? –dijiste tú, con una gotita en la cabeza.

–Ya casi hemos llegado.

El silencio volvió, y tú ya no sabías que hacer. Entonces, escuchaste un sollozo y te paraste. Miraste a tu alrededor, en busca del propietario de aquel llanto. Hades no parecía inmutarse y seguía andando. Miraste a un lado y viste un pequeño fulgor. Era... ¿una niña?

Miraste a la pequeña fantasma con sorpresa. ¿Tambien habían niñas allí...? Corriste hacia ella por instinto, alertando a Hades.

–¡Oye! ¡No vayas a-!

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntaste a la pequeña fantasma, quien te miró con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

–Onee-san... otoo-san y okaa-san... –lloraba, mientra intentaba parar las lágrimas.

–Tranquila, tus padres estarán por algún lado, buscandot-

 **CLAC**

Las dos os sobresaltasteis por el estruendo. Aquello había sonado como... ¿una puerta cerrándose?

Un brazo te apartó de la niña con firmeza y te encontraste con Hades demasiado cerca de ti.

–Te dije que no hablases con ningún fantasma. –dijo él, con enfado. Lo miraste con la cara como un tomate. ¿¡Es que los dioses no conocían el concepto de ''espacio personal''?!

–E-espere... –tartamudeaste, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Ah, demonios, ¡necesitabas que se alejase para pensar con claridad!

–... –te soltó suavemente y entonces lo miraste con clara confusión. –Ahora las puertas del inframundo se han cerrado para ti.

–¿Eh...? ¿¡QUEEEEE?! –gritaste, sin poder creertelo. –¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¡YA HE VISTO A MI PADRE!

–No podías hablar con ningún fantasma –señaló a la pequeña niña. –esa era la condición.

–Pe-pero... Hades-sama, usted es el dios de la muerte... el rey del inframundo... ¿no podría...?

–No. He incumplido ya varias normas al traerte aquí. No puedo sacarte.

–No puede ser... –dijiste tú, cayendo al suelo.

–Lo siento. He causado una desgracia... –dijo él, con arrepentimiento. Lo miraste con sorpresa.

–No... no es su culpa, Hades-sama... es la mía por no cumplir con el trato... –dijiste, cabizbaja.

–Por eso la gente no debe acercarse a mi. –el seguía con su idea, terco como una mula. Lo miraste con un poco de enfado. Entonces una idea surgió de tu mente. Ya que te ibas a quedar para siempre -o eso parecía- en el inframundo... Era culpa tuya, no ibas a llorar por eso. Eras fuerte y habías superado -o casi- la muerte de tus padres.

–Hades-sama ¡Le demostraré que no es culpa suya!

–¿Qué...?

–¡Sí! Le demostraré que no trae la desgracia... ¡le seguiré a todas partes! –dijiste con decisión, sorprendiendo al dios.

Definitivamente los humanos tenían instintos suicidas...

* * *

Ta-dah! Espero que os haya gustado :3

No se por que pero que los romanos copiasen a lo griegos en tema de mitología me da mucho coraje pero me gusta a la vez xD es como los dioses egipcios, tienen miles de nombres... solo que en el caso de los romanos los cambian un poco en el carácter. A Hades lo hacen más amable o algo así (viva Wikipedia, amen) xP

ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS E IDEAS DE TODO TIPO! Así que si tenéis ideas dejadme un review diciéndomela (me da igual el dios, los haré a todos al fin y al cabo xD) prometo usarlas todas tarde o temprano. Y reviews con vuestra opinión también plz :'D

Ah, y tal vez haga continuaciones de capítulos, por ejemplo de este. Haré la continuación, pero no se cuando :V y el de takeru igual, son como minas de oro por explotar ewe

Sin más que decir, me despido n.n

- _Blue_


End file.
